Shape of my heart
by trunksfan2001
Summary: Another B/V songfic.What is this the 100000....th one on ffdn. Oh well. Please R


****

Dog House Dedication

Author's Notes: Okay let me explain something first. Where I live, on the radio station, every Monday they have this thing called Dog House Dedication. It is where people call in and talk about how they are in trouble with their spouse, girl-boy friend. The guy picks the one he likes the best and he dedicates a song to the person they are in trouble with. So I hope you like this story, Be Happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Shape of my heart by Backstreet Boys.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Vegeta was sitting there at the table, waiting for his mate to get back. He looked over at his son. Only 5 months old, he sat in the high chair. He 'gooed' and 'gahed', much to Vegeta' annoyance. Finally the door opened, as Bulma entered. She had a huge grin on her face, which could have rivaled Goku's. She seemed to floating on thin air. 

"Vegeta guess what!" before he could respond she told him, "Harvard called my office today and they said that they wanted me to go to a Banquet they have every year. They said they are starting a new tradition by awarding the title of "Number One Brain" to very famous scientists. Guess who is the first person to accept the award. Guess, Guess" he opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off again.

"Okay I'll tell you. Me! They actually picked Me! Oh! I am so happy!" he looked her straight in the eyes and said,

"Woman would you stop your rambling and cook my supper!" She stared at him in complete shock and then her eyes were replaced with anger. 

"Why You…" she yelled pointing her finger. She then reached for a vase and she threw it at a retreating Vegeta. She threw any thing she could reach, which included a flower plot that hit him square on the shoulder. He flew out the window, escaping his hysterical mate.

"Don't you ever come back!" she screamed at his vanishing figure. 

****

***

Vegeta knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly his rival opened the door. He permanent grin plastered on his face. 

"Hey Vegeta, Sorry I can't spar today." Suddenly Goku looked down to see the dirt plastered on Vegeta's shoulder. 

"You got Bulma mad didn't you." He simply nodded, as he hung his head low.

"Canistayallnight" he grumbled real quickly. Goku stuck his hand to his ear.

"What was that Vegeta?" Vegeta looked up at him.

"Can I stay all night." He growled at a whisper.

"Still can't hear you" 

"CAN I STAY THE NIGHT!" 

"Sure" Goku replied, as Vegeta shook his head. He led him into the house as Chi-Chi looked up. 

"Oh hi Vegeta, fighting again." He simply growled in response, "Well I'll go talk to her." And with that she was out the door. The two Sayians at down and Goku sighed and turned to Vegeta.

"Okay Veggie, what did you do?" Vegeta growled at the name but told the story. Goku gawked at him.

"See I don't know why she yelled at me either." Goku walked over and slapped him on the head.

"Vegeta do you realize what you just did. Do you know how important that reward is to Bulma. That award means more than anything to her." Vegeta just looked at him.

"Okay lets put it this way. Say you just beat every rival you have ever had. Freeza, Me, the androids, every one who has ever stood against you. Then you became the ruler of the universe."

Vegeta was looking at him with wide eyes, "Then someone gave you a big plaque in reward for it. That's how much that award means to her. Vegeta simply mouthed 'oh no'

"Yep"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The brunette walked up to the CC building and she was about to knock when she heard a noise from inside. She leaned her head up against the door, and listened. She heard a soft whimpering. Then she heard a voice. 

"Oh Trunks...I love your father...It's just...It's just." then she broke out into continuing sobs.

Chi-Chi knocked on the big blue door. She heard yelling from inside and a crashing.

"I told you not to come back!" Chi-Chi shook her head.

"It's me, Bulma" Suddenly Bulma rushed to the door and opened it. Her eyes were blood red and her hair was a mess.

"Hey, Chi-Chi I thought you were V...someone else." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Bulma I know you and were Vegeta were fighting." Bulma showed a shocked expression, "Yeah He showed up at our house." She led her in and they started to talk.

"How dare he, sparing with Goku while..." 

"No Bulma. He didn't ask to spar. He asked if he could spend the night. Believe it or not he actually looked heart broken. I think Goku is trying to knock some sense into him right now. Good luck if you ask me." Bulma stared at her friend with her mouth wide open. 

"Did you just say, that Vegeta looked heartbroken?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*

Goku shook his head and sighed at his friend. He walked over and turned on the radio. The fading music could be heard as the song ended. The DJ's voice came on loud and clear.

"Hello all you dude and dudets out there. Guess what tonight is (pause) that's right, Its DogHouse Dedication Night. Are you have trouble with that special person, well then tonight is your night. Call in and tell me your problem. Then I'll dedicate a song to that person. So go ahead and call in." Vegeta and Goku both stared at the radio then turned to each other. A smile spread across Goku's face as Vegeta stepped away.

"There's no way, Kakarot. I refuse to." Vegeta was stepping away, as Goku inched closer.

"Come on, Vegeta. It'll make Bulma not mad at you anymore. That's what you want isn't it." Vegeta stopped and thought.

"Well yeah. I guess…" Goku ran over and grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him over to the phone. He picked up and called Capsule Corp.

"Moshi Moshi" came Chi-Chi's voice from the other side of the line.

"Chi-Chi listen to me, turn the radio on right now." 

"But Goku…" 

"It'll help Vegeta and Bulma get back together. 

"Okay then…" 

"Good, see you Chi-Chi." Then he hung up. He picked the phone up and dialed up the radio station, he handed the phone to Vegeta.

"Hello, so tell us your name." Vegeta shoot Goku a evil glare.

"Vegeta" the DJ burst out laughing. 

"Just like Vegetable, HAHAHAHAHAH, well anyway what's your problem?" Vegeta's face was blood red, the look of kill. He finally calmed down.

"My wife won this award and I didn't know what it was so I ignored her." 

"Well what kind of award was it?

"Some scientist thing from Harvard…"

"Oh man, you are so stupid! That is like the most famous college in the world and you ignored her. You are so dumb, Vegetable. You know what I usually listen to different people but you won. I mean no one could top that. So I'm going to play Shape of my Heart by Backstreet Boys. That totally matches your problem. Bye the way, what's your wife's name.

"Bulma"

"As in Bulma Briefs."

"Yeah"

"Oh man, you are dumber than I thought. She is the smartest person on Earth, how could you diss her like that. Oh well I hope she forgives you, hopefully." Then he hung up as Goku stepped back. Vegeta was about to blow up as he turned his gaze to Goku. Goku excepted him to complain about being called stupid or having to show emotion but he was totally surprised when…

"Did you hear what he called me!" he yelled, his face turning red. Goku face faulted.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Bulma (And Chi-Chi) stared at the radio as the song came on.

__

Baby, please try to forgive me 

Stay here don't put out the glow 

Hold me now don't bother 

If every minute it makes me weaker 

You can save me from the man that I've become 

Oh yeah 

Goku grabbed Vegeta and said,

"Vegeta you should go apologize to her." Before Vegeta could protest, they were gone (thanks to Instant transmission). 

__

Looking back on the things I've done 

I was trying to be someone 

Played my part, kept you in the dark 

Now let me show you the shape of my heart 

Sadness is beautiful 

Loneliness is tragical 

So help me I can't win this war 

Oh no 

Touch me now don't bother 

If every second it makes me weaker 

You can save me from the man I've become 

Bulma was now crying tears, happy tears, but tears they were. Chi-Chi was still staring at the radio. Baby trunks was looking at them both with a face that clearly said "What is wrong with them" 

"I can't believe Vegeta would do that. Oh he really does love me," Bulma cried out. Chi-Chi shook herself, coming out of the trance. She turned to her friend.

"Of course he does, Vegeta just doesn't now how to show his fellings very well." She said, hugging Bulma. 

Looking back on the things I've done 

I was trying to be someone 

Played my part, kept you in the dark 

Now let me show you the shape of my heart 

I'm here with my confession 

Got nothing to hide no more 

I don't know where to start 

But to show you the shape of my heart 

I'm looking back on things I've done 

I never wanna play the same old part 

Keep you in the dark 

Now let me show you the shape of my heart 

Goku teleported them to the front door of Capsule Corp. He looked around and grabbed a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Vegeta. He knocked on the door. Chi-Chi opened it. She looked at them as Goku pulled her out and pushed Vegeta in. he winked at Vegeta as he shut the door. 

__

Looking back on the things I've done 

I was trying to be someone (trying to be someone)

Played my part, kept you in the dark 

Now let me show you the shape of my heart (Now let me show you the true shape of my heart) 

Looking back on the things I've done 

I was trying to be someone 

Played my part, kept you in the dark 

Now let me show you the shape of my heart 

Show you the shape of my heart

"Hello is anyone there" Bulma pocked her head around the corner. 

"V-Vegeta, what are y-you doing h-here?" He held his head in shame until Bulma noticed the flowers.

"Oh you got me flowers. You are so sweet." She ran up and hugged him. Knocking a few flower petals into his hair, causing her to laugh. She took them out of his hands.

"Let me put these in a vase." Vegeta just stared until he heard a chuckle. He turned to see his son laughing at him, from atop his highchair. Vegeta walked over and picked him up, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you think that's funny?" He was met with giggling. Vegeta growled. Trunks reached up and grabbed a lock of his fathers hair. He pulled hard.

"Ow" Trunks went on to explore in the land of hair, with Vegeta trying to pull him out. Bulma came into the room and laughed. Vegeta turned to her.

"Will you get him out of my hair!" She walked over, still laughing, and grabbed Trunks.

"Come here Trunks, let's leave daddy alone, he might blow up. We don't wont that do happen now do we." She sweet-talked him. Vegeta growled. Bulma and Trunks laughed. She took him upstairs and returned a couple of minutes later. Vegeta immediately opened his mouth.

"Bulma listen I just want to say that…" he was cut off as she placed her finger to his lips.

"You don't have to say anything. I understand." He smirked. He pulled her close as they kissed.


End file.
